


got me acting like I've never done this before.

by paleromantic



Series: AFTG Bingo - Aaron/Katelyn card [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Speed Dating, aaron loves his gf so much, aftg bingo aaron/katelyn card, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: “No fucking way, Wilds.”Aaron had done a lot of stupid things with the Foxes before, but he was drawing his own little line in the sand now. He had no idea how Dan got these ideas into her head sometimes, but he wouldn’t be entertaining this particular one.(Speed dating prompt!)





	got me acting like I've never done this before.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! These were all so fun to write tbh

“No fucking _way_ , Wilds.”

Aaron had done a lot of stupid things with the Foxes before, but he was drawing his own little line in the sand now. He had no idea how Dan got these ideas into her head sometimes, but he wouldn’t be entertaining this particular one.

“It’s not actual speed-dating Aaron, come _on_. It’s just talking to people for a while, and it’s for a good cause!” She put her hands on her hips, facing him down. She was only a few inches taller than him, but she was able to be intimidating nonetheless.

“I have a girlfriend, Wilds.” He didn’t want to risk upsetting Katelyn by taking part in some dumb charity thing. He could just give money to them, he didn’t see why he had to go through all this bullshit to help people.

“And? I’m taking Matt, Nicky has Erik, Neil…” She trailed off before shaking her head. “Most of us are dating people, Aaron. You just have to be nice to people for a little while, I’m sure that even _you_ can manage that.”

Aaron gritted his teeth, and Dan smirked, before continuing. “That’s the spirit. Plus, if you don’t, Wymack’s signing you up for three marathons this year.”

“What the fuck? Wilds!” Aaron made to follow her, but Dan was already leaving, and he was late for a lecture as it was.

“Oh, for fuck sake.”

Sometimes, he really hated his life.

*****

The library was packed to bursting for the speed-dating event, and Aaron could feel his skin crawling. He could see that Neil and Andrew felt much the same way, huddled over by the edge of the group and glaring at anyone who happened to glance their way. The Foxes would be lucky if they got out of this without criminal charges, at this rate.

“So, guys!” Dan beamed at them before launching into an explanation of the event. It was fairly simple; each of the foxes would get their own table, as would the other team sport members of Palmetto State. Then, people who paid to take part in the event would cycle through, spending a couple of minutes at each table and talking about themselves. Aaron had no fucking idea why anyone would pay to talk to the Foxes, but who was he to judge, really. If they wanted to waste money, more power to them. He didn’t really give a shit either way.

He took a bottle of water to his table and sat down before taking out his phone and flicking through it. He could have been hanging out with Katelyn, for fuck sake. Now that Andrew didn’t threaten her life on sight anymore, he had more chances to see her without having to hide it, but it still didn’t feel like enough.

Although, he was pretty sure that he would feel the same no matter how much time he spent with her. Fuck, he was turning into a sap.

The first kid was pretty boring. Nice, but he and Aaron didn’t exactly have any common interests. The kid wanted to be a pilot, was already looking at pilot schools out of state and he was eager to tell Aaron about how excited he was to be one. Aaron didn’t really care, but he could at least sympathise with wanting to get as far away as home as possible. He hadn’t quite gotten there, but it had been enough, and he was happy more often than not nowadays.

People filed through pretty steadily after that, some more interesting than others. There were a couple that even got Aaron to talk back to them, talking about medical school and studying and things that Aaron was passionate about. He was pretty surprised about it too, he had been sure that he’d be asleep by now. The time slowly ticked by, and he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Andrew had already left his table, standing next to Neil’s for a while before bailing altogether, probably going out to smoke. He wished he could bail too, Katelyn had just finished with her classes for the day, and he would have liked to walk her home. Unfortunately, he was stuck at this dumb event by Dan’s glares.

Dammit.

Still, it wasn’t much longer until the last couple of people were making their way through, Aaron wasn’t really paying attention though, at least not until-

“Hey, handsome. You come here often?”

He looked up from where he had been digging his initials into the table and then widened his eyes slightly, grinning. “Kate? I thought you were going to Marissa’s place for girl’s night, or whatever.”

Katelyn had evidently gotten changed after class, from her usual jeans and a smart looking shirt and sweater combo, since she was wearing pale grey sweatpants and one of Aaron’s varsity jackets. It clashed wonderfully against her hair, and she looked pretty comfortable.

God, Aaron was so _fucked_.

“I wanted to come and see you, I knew you probably weren’t going to be having much fun here.”

She put her hand down on the table and he took it quickly, hooking their pinkies together loosely. “Eh, it wasn’t so bad. Wish I could have walked you home though.”

“You can walk me home after this? Empty dorm tonight, so…” She smirked and he caught himself in a laugh. It was better than what he had been planning anyway, which was getting drunk with his teammates. Not that he was knocking getting drunk, but they were barely tolerable sober, and they didn’t improve over the course of the night.

“Oh? Shouldn’t you be worrying about your virtue?” He smirked and then softened considerably as she giggled in response, her nose crinkling up and her hand going up to cover her mouth. He loved it when she laughed like that, he loved her. On impulse, he brought her hand up to graze his lips against her knuckles, before looking around at the rest of his team. They seemed to be pretty much finished with the event, and starting to tidy up, so he turned to slide off his chair and help her down.

“Wanna get out of here?”

She grabbed her bag and then dropped a kiss on his forehead, making his face heat up a little bit. “Thought you’d never ask, babe.”

 

 

 


End file.
